Naruko the Umbra Witch
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: There was a third witch who survived the hunts, she was Kushina Uzumaki. Dying after the birth of her daughter with Minato she asks him somthing, someting that will allow the shadow to remain. Fem Naruto x Hinata paring. first Bayonetta Naruto Crossover
1. Prologue

**Warning this is a fem Naruto x Hinata fic so in other words Yuri.**

**Anyway don't own Naruto or Bayonetta**

**And as dumb as this sounds this one came to me in a dream after completing Bayonetta.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kushina Uzumaki laid panting from the exertion of giving birth. She knew that she was dieing because of it and looked to her lover Minato Namikaze.

"Minato my love. I need to do something for our little Naruko. I need her to continue to the ways of the Umbra Witches . She needs a seal placed upon her head that will store all my knowledge in the dark arts." explained Kushina.

"Are you sure Kushina?" asked Minato.

"Yes, remember I was asleep for five hundred years and was glad I found you Cheshire. She will be a strong witch and with my knowlegde to build on, she will be the strongest ever" said Kushina with a smile.

Minato nodded sadly and drew the time delay storage seal on his daughters forehead. "When should it release?" he asked looking at Kushina before he finished the seal.

"When she is twelve" answered Kushina.

Minato nodded and finished the seal then passed little Naruko to her mother who then placed her forehead against her daughters and channelled chakra into the seal. Once it was done the kanji for Umbra appeared in the centre of the seal before it faded, it was then that Kushina began to sing softly to Naruko.

"_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me__._

_Fill my life with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

_Fill my life with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, In other words _

_In other words, In other words _

_In other words, _

_I love… you"_

Kushina Uzumaki then gave little Naruko a kiss on the forehead and whispered "good bye my... little... one..."And with that Kushina Uzumaki of the Umbra Witches passed away with her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Minato Namikaze cried silently at the loss of the women he had planned to one day marry. "good bye my love I hope to see you agin one day." he whispered.

It was then with great regret that Minato Namikaze the Yondaime of Konoha took his daughter to seal away the sprit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in to his daughter. But not beore giving Kushina one last kiss before he left.

'_I hope you can one day forgive me for what I am about to do to you. Even more so seeing as I am about to leave you all alone. I'm deeply sorry my little Naruko'_

And with that thought Minato Namikaze left to perform the most difficult task of his entire ninja career.

* * *

**Well there's the prologue of Naruko, The Umbra Witch. Let us know what ya think and check out my new challenge on my profile. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a fem Naruto x Hinata fic so in other words Yuri.**

**Anyway don't own Naruto or Bayonetta**

**Here's the first chapter of Naruko, the Umbra Witch. Graduation age is sixteen in this ff**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Iruka Umino looked over his class smiling as all had passed. As he looked over them his attention was drawn to two of his students, those two being Hinata Hyuga and Naruko Uzumaki. Iruka smiled at the sight as Hinata currently had her head on Naruko's shoulder sleeping peacefully. Hinata was wearing her customary lavender jacket that was unzipped showing her black crop top she had on a pair of loose but comfortable black pants and her black Shinobi sandals. Her new leaf headband tied loosely around her neck .

Naruko who was currently sucking on a plumb flavoured butterfly shaped lolly. Was wearing a orange and purple cat suit that was made from Naruko's long blonde hair thanks to her bloodline. Even though Iruka had been told the truth of Naruko's powers he had been ordered to play it up as a bloodline. Naruko's head band was tied round her waste like a belt. Naruko also had a strange looking silver fob watch held in place by her outfit over her heart. She also had on a pair of strange stilettos that had a 'gun' as Naruko called them for each heel. She also had another two in holsters just above her butt. Upon Naruko's face were six whisker like scars the only indication that she had once held the fearsome Kyuubi as it had been fully absorbed when the knowledge seal on her forehead had activated on her twelfth birthday. Her hair was done up in a pair of short pigtails that were tied with long purple ribbons while the rest of her hair was fused to her clothes. Around her sapphire blue eyes was some purple and orange make up over which was a pair of purple framed glasses with clear lenses finally Naruko had on some midnight black lipstick. Over all you got the impression that Naruko did not know what modesty was.

{AN: the other rookies are in their normal attire}

It still amazed Iruka that Hinata and Naruko were in a relationship as they were polar opposites. Where as Hinata was shy and showed a great deal of modesty at times. Naruko was out going and very flirtatious with many of the girls in the class. Iruka was unsure how all the males in the class still had any blood in them… himself included.

But despite their differences they had fallen in love, much to the shock of Hiashi Hyuga. Who at first had been against it until he saw how much happiness Hinata had when she was with Naruko. It was just a shame that the clan had banished her because of her 'Immoral behavior' as the clan elders put it.

Looking round the rest of the class Iruka was proud of the majority of the girls especially Ino. Who even though was a Sasuke fan girl had accepted Hinata and Naruko's relationship. Others who had accepted it were Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. And from what he understood the members of Team Nine did as well. As for the rest all but one of the fan girls didn't really care about the relationship. As to them it was two less competitors for Sasuke's affection.

The sole fan girl who did not like Hinata and Naruko's relationship was one Sakura Haruno who had convinced herself that it was all an act to try and steal her Sasuke away from her.

Sasuke himself did not like the pair also, not because they were lesbians but because they had both defeated him on several occasions during spars. That and the fact that Naruko had refused to show him how to use her guns.

Iruka broke away from his thoughts and addressed Naruko. "Naruko would you be so kind as to wake up Hinata please."

Naruko nodded and gently nudged Hinata waking her up with a frown until she realised it was Naruko who she kissed before she heard a cough from Iruka which caused her to eep.

"Good morning Hinata now that you're up I will read out the rest of the team placements." said Iruka with an amused smile seeing all the boy but Sasuke holding their noses.

_Yeah Sasuke's definitely gay. _thought Iruka

Hinata to her credit managed to nod despite her embarrassment at being caught sleeping on Naruko's shoulder.

"Very good. Now Team Seven is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin instructor is…Anko Mitarashi. Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. And finally Team Ten is Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Listed Iruka who then paused to look at the reactions.

Kiba and Akamaru looked annoyed at who they were with. Sakura was swooning over being with Sasuke and Sasuke himself…who cares what was going through that little Emo shits head.

Hinata and Naruko were giggling at being on the same team. And Ino was slightly worried as she had been the main target of a lot of Naruko's flirtatious advances, much to Ino's embarrassment but other then that she was glad to be on the same team as two of her friends.

As for the last team Choji was happily munching on some chips, Shikamaru was sleeping and who could tell what Shino was thinking behind the patented Aburame stoic expression.

"Ok now before I dismiss you for lunch after which you will return to meet your senseis, are there any questions?" asked Iruka after explaining what the next course of action was.

He was not surprised when the pink haired banshee raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Sensei why is there a team with three girls and three boys? I thought that it was always two boys and one girl per three man cell." asked a confused Sakura

"It is for the benefit of Naruko, Sakura and I will not say anymore on the subject. Dismissed" explained Iruka before he dismissed the class.

**=U=**

An hour later found Anko about to enter the class room that held her first team of Genins. Taking a breath she opened the door and smiled at the sight. Hinata was currently curled up on a bench with her head in Naruko's lap as Naruko sang softly to her as she smiled at Ino. Ino was telling Naruko not to try and turn her as she kept putting it.

"I mean it Naruko I don't want you to try and make me like you and Hinata ok." said Ino in her best bossy tone.

"Why Ino-Chan, would I do that?" Asked Naruko in a sultry voice as she ran a finger along Ino's jaw line.

"HENTAI!" Screamed Ino waking Hinata and getting a laugh from Anko, causing everyone to look her way.

"Ok Team Eight follow me." said Anko who was happy to see that she had a fun looking team.

A few minutes later found Team Eight walking through the streets of Konoha towards Anko's favourite café. While they were walking Ino was observing her team, currently Naruko had her arm around Hinata's waist while Hinata had her head on Naruko's left shoulder. Ino then looked towards her sensei and just had to ask something that had been on her mind since she had seen her sensei.

"Naruko are you and Anko-Sensei related in any way?" asked Ino

"No we are not Ino-Chan, you know I'm an orphan. But why do you ask?" answered Naruko.

Ino bit her lip at having forgot that little bit of information about Naruko. But still gave her reason for asking.

"Well it's just that you both don't seem to know what modesty is" explained Ino this got a laugh form both Anko and Naruko as well as a giggle from Hinata.

Letting go of Hinata for a moment Naruko dropped back to where Ino was and spoke low enough for Ino to hear.

"Look around Ino-Chan, all the men and a few of the women are looking at me and Anko and only glancing at you and Hinata-Tenshi. The men are thinking with the head between legs, not the one on their shoulders. It would be the same with enemy Nin, remember it's our job as Kunoichi to use our feminine wilds to out think our opponent be they male…_or female._" explained Naruko and saw Ino nod in understanding.

Taking a quick look around Naruko smirked when she saw a square shaped rock near the side of the road. And moved to approach it causing Anko to raise an eyebrow but smiled her self when she saw the square rock.

Once Naruko was near the rock she put her foot on it. "Ok Cheshire you can come out now." said Naruko in an amused voice.

A young boy of about ten with a long blue scarf came out from under the rock looking sheepish.

"Aw man. How Naruko-Nee chan?" asked the boy

Naruko sighed and pulled a gun and tapped the boy on the nose with the butt of the grip.

"Rocks aren't square Cheshire." answered Naruko.

"My names Konohamaru!" said the boy with a pout

Naruko smirked "I know, but I like Cheshire better. Now come on my sensei is taking us to a café and I will buy you a cup of green tea and a box of Dango"

Konohamaru's pout quickly disappeared at the chance of hanging out with his big sister in all but blood.

**=U=**

A little while later found Team Eight plus guest sat in Anko's favourite café eating some Dango well all but Naruko who was currently sucking on a strawberry flavoured rose shaped lolly.

"Mmm, ok lets start with an introduction from everyone but Cheshire-Kun" said Anko with a smirk at Konohamaru's pout.

"Ill go first. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like Sweet Bean Soup and Dango, I dislike spicy foods and a certain snake Sannin. My hobby is Tea Ceremonies and my dream is to kill said snake Sannin. You next modest blonde." said Anko pointing at Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my likes are Sasuke-Kun, Cherry tomatoes and pudding. I dislike Sashimi. My hobby is shopping and my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun" said Ino with a dreamy sigh.

_Great a fan girl, I will have to break her of that._ thought Anko who pointed at Naruko letting her know to go next.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki and as far as I know I am the last of the Umbra Witches. I like Ichiraku Ramen and my home made lollies. I dislike fresh vegetables. My hobby is gardening and my dream is to become the best female Kage ever seen." said Naruko with a teasing smirk.

_Girl's got big dreams and I hope I see them come true. _Thought Anko and then looked at Hinata letting her know it was now her turn.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga I like Zenzai and Cinnamon Rolls. I dislike many of my clan after they banished me for loving Naruko. My hobbies are flower pressing and spending time with Naruko-Hime. And my dream is to one day try and marry Naruko" said Hinata with a blush.

_A devoted team-mate good. _thought Anko. "Ok team now you three meet me tomorrow at training ground Forty-four at seven a.m. and if _I were you_ I wouldn't eat any breakfast you _may _just puke it up." Said Anko and saw that Hinata and Naruko had got her hidden message, Anko then shushined away.

"Ok see you two tomorrow guys, nice meeting you Konohamaru" said Ino as she made to leave but stopped when her team-mates called out.

"Ino-chan make sure you eat some breakfast we will need energy for what ever Anko sensei has planned. And don't give me that diet excuse I eat like Choji and am as skinny as you because of the way I train" said Naruko and saw Ino think it over and nodded and finished leaving.

Naruko then turned her attention to Konohamaru. "Now Cheshire let's get you home." and with that Naruko and Hinata escorted Konohamaru home before heading off to do some quick training with Hinata's cousin's team for a while.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 1 one and I will be brining in the enemies of Bayonetta in as well as Bayonetta and Jeanne who will appear in a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning this is a fem Naruto x Hinata fic so in other words Yuri.**

**Anyway don't own Naruto or Bayonetta**

**Here's the second chapter of Naruko, the Umbra Witch.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As the sunlight filtered through the blinds of Naruko's apartment window, Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She sighed in content at the familiar feel of Hinata's breasts on her back while her arms were around her waist. Naruko knew that Hinata was awake as she was currently kissing the area between her shoulder blades, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"mmm, Hinata we… and I don't believe I'm saying this but we don't have time to play." Naruko said even though she _really_ wanted to play. But they had to meet Anko and Ino at Training ground forty four in half an hour.

"Phooey. But we play tonight, got it" Hinata said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Hinata we will." said Naruko who turned around and gave Hinata a deep passion filled kiss that left Hinata grinning as they got dressed and had a quick breakfast before heading off.

**=U=**

Half an hour later found Team eight stood before Anko out side a large menacing forest that was Training Ground Forty Four.

"Ok Gaki's this is Training Ground Forty four other wise known as the Forest Of Death" Explained Anko.

Hearing this Ino and Hinata shivered while Naruko just shrugged and continued to suck on a skull shaped Cola flavoured lolly.

_Hmm, looks like Naruko will be the teams leader. _"Ok here's the test. You have to make it to the tower at the centre of this forest while protecting this scroll… from me" explained Anko as she pulled out a black scroll out from her coat, and handed it to Hinata as she was the only one with pockets.

"How long do we have to finish Anko sensei?" asked Ino

"you have till the end of the day. Also you get a ten minute head start." answered Anko who inwardly smirked when Naruto smirked slyly. _She's already got a plan, good. _Thought Anko.

"Ok you three go pick a gate and start running. Because I will be taking that scroll from you. If you make it to the tower you pass if I get the scroll you fail and go back to the academy for another year. Ready…GO!" said Anko who watched as her team dashed off to a gate and entered the forest.

**=U=**

Five minutes into the forest Naruko held up her hand telling her team-mates to stop.

"Why are we stopping Naruko we need to get going to that tower before Anko Sensei catches us" Ino said looking over her shoulder.

"I know girls we won't be able to outrun Anko Sensei. So keeping that in mind I have a plan" explained Naruko.

"So what's the plan Naruko?" Hinata asked.

"Simple Hinata-Chan pass me the scroll please." said Naruko

Hinata nodded and passed Naruko the scroll. Taking the scroll Naruko made a familiar hand sign and said _"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." _Instantly three copies of Naruko appeared in three proofs of smoke. Two then henged into Ino and Naruko all three hiding the scrolls on them then dashed off in a random direction together.

"Ok Hinata Ino hold on to my shoulders." said Naruko

Both did so and Naruko drew a circle in the air with her right index finger and stepped forward pulling Hinata and Ino forwards. Both Hinata and Ino felt a sensation similar to pins and needles.

Ino shivered when Naruko stopped "Whoa that felt wired" Ino said and Hinata looked at Naruko before kissing her deeply causing Ino to blush.

Once the kiss was over Naruko explained what she had done. "Ok girls I have kind of pulled us into a parallel dimension that exists along side ours called Purgatorio. In here nothing can really hurt us except one thing. But luckily I have never encountered them. So they may not know about me or they simply don't care." explained Naruko looking up to the sky above them.

"Who are they Naruko?" asked Ino who never saw Hinata flinch as she had been told who they were.

**=U=**

Anko grumbled to her self as she entered the tower an hour later. _Can't believe those brats tricked me with shadow clones._ though Anko as she reached the door to the main hall. Only to stop as she heard some thing through the doors. Placing her ear against the door she listened.

"…fill my life with song…" Anko heard as she pulled away and wiped the lone tear from her eye remembering when Naruko's mother used to sing that to her when she was little.

Anko silently entered the main hall and saw that Naruko was dancing with Hinata while she sung the song. While Ino sat to the side looking at them dreamily. _Probably imagining her self dancing like that with the Uchiha brat. _thought Anko.

Grinning wickedly Anko shouted and got her team to jump. "Ok you brat's you've passed"

"GAH!! Anko Sensei don't do that!" said Naruko gripping her chest.

"Whatever Naruko. Now take the rest of the day off while I report your success to the Hokage. Tomorrow the hard work begins." explained Anko who watched as her team nodded and walked away. _I will figure out how they hid from me._ Anko thought as she vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Mean while the genin of team eight were making their way back through the forest.

"So Naruko what should we do for the rest of the day?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm… how about we celebrate our success with a ramen lunch." answered Naruko who saw Ino looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong Ino?"

"Couldn't we go some where healthier? I mean I don't want to ruin my figure." answered Ino who got a blank look from her two team-mates.

"Ino so long as you train properly you won't end up looking like Choji I promise." said Naruko and saw Ino nod in understanding.

"Good now lets get going!" exclaimed Hinata.

**=U=**

Later at the Hokage's office the Jonin of Teams One to Six had just finished reporting their teams failure.

"Very well now let's see how the other teams have done." explained the Hokage hoping the last three Jonin had some good news.

"Team Seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno have passed." said Kakashi Hatake

"Anko Mitarashi Jonin instructor to team Eight consisting of Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and ino Yamanaka have passed" said Anko proudly.

"Team Ten consisting of Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Ackamichi. Have passed pops!" said Asuma.

"Very good. Now to those who's teams that passed report here tomorrow for missions as for the rest of you report to administrations to be placed back into mission rotations." ordered the Hokage.

* * *

**Phew well that's that hope ya all liked next time missions start. And Tora's in for a surprise.**


	4. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666


End file.
